


将军与侍从官 (第二部第三章被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (第二部第三章被屏蔽部分)

他当然不能告诉她，就在这之前自己被男人别着双腿，以给小孩子换尿布的姿势打了一顿屁股。他上身躺在床上，两条腿被笔直地高举着，整个下身的私密部位都暴露在男人眼底。这个姿势让他羞耻又兴奋，然而男人却始终面无表情，他高高扬手，用力掴打，将他那两团胖乎乎的臀瓣揍得像是果冻般乱颤，并且每落一巴掌指尖都会有意无意地扫过他股沟和大腿间的敏感地带，很快就让青年热流涌动心痒难耐，扭着屁股嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，等到男人终于放过他的时候，身下的床单都给他弄湿了一片。

打完后男人命令他抱住自己的一条腿，然后将他的另一条腿压在他的肩上，开始将自己缓慢地送入。他技艺高超，轻车熟路，刚进去便开始了猛烈的挺动。

青年早就压不住淫性，很快就在这剧烈的抽插中失了魂，哭哭唧唧地吞咽着口水，神色迷离地哼哼着。然而随着男人节奏的加快，他的声音越来越尖，越来越大，最后变成了肆无忌惮的浪叫，声音高亢地似乎能冲破天花板，而他本人则湿滑地像只刚出水的小海豹。情到深处时男人一边在他的体内大力抽送，一边捏着他的下巴，凑在他的鼻尖上说。

“......如果你能做到像我这样，那我就给你......”

然而回答他的是一阵没有意义的呜咽，于是男人便不再睬他，继续关注眼前的工作了。

整个上午他们都是在床上度过的，男人的身姿雄伟，体魄强健，迷迷糊糊中他也不知道自己被翻来覆去地弄了多少次，被操到差点尿床，等到下楼的时候连腿都是软的。


End file.
